


"I'm a doctor, not a bloody electrical engineer!"

by smts0529



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Elevators, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smts0529/pseuds/smts0529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock get trapped in an elevator. Madness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm a doctor, not a bloody electrical engineer!"

**Author's Note:**

> A crappy little one-shot I wrote out of boredom. Not nearly my best work but I figured there's no harm in publishing.

The day was finally winding down.

 

The two had just finished part of a case inside of a bank where a manky bastard decided it would be a brilliant idea to make a comeback of the yellow graffiti symbols. Sherlock was intrigued to say the least. John on the other hand was irritated from the detective’s lack of communication and snarky, narcissistic comebacks he was shooting out of his mouth like bullets.

 

“Will there ever be anything big enough for you to get the hint, Sherlock? For christ’s sake, you’ve had a bug up your arse all day and you refuse to tell me what’s wrong!”

“John,” the detective said calmly. “I’ve explained to you multiple times that I am _simply in my own head._ Will there _ever_ be anything big enough for you to get the hint?”

 

John huffed and ignored what the snarky detective was saying.

He walked up to an elevator and pressed the button that would lead himself and Sherlock to the ground floor of the bank building so they could catch a long-awaited cab and finally go back to 221B. The elevator doors opened with a ‘ding’, and John stretched his arm out to allow Sherlock to enter the tiny thing before himself.

 

 _‘Perhaps,’_ he thought. _‘A little bit of politeness will get into the bloke’s head and cause him to be a bit nicer.’_

 

The elevator doors closed and the thing had started to move down the shaft until it stopped.  
They had only moved one floor down, and the thing just stopped. Despite pressing the ‘door open’ button repeatedly, nothing happened. No noise, the doors didn’t budge..nothing.

 

“John,” Sherlock said. “I believe the elevator is broken.”

“No shit Sherlock, what do you think I can do about it? I’m a doctor, not a bloody electrical engineer!”

“John, I am not fond of tight spaces. Claustrophobia is what it is called, if you were not already aware.”

“I’m a doctor, of course I am aware! I get at least a dozen...christ, never mind. You are the last person I want to be trapped with in here right now.”

“Very well then. Please just get us out of here so I can continue my experiment in the microwave.”

“The eyeballs, Sherlock. You had human eyes in the microwave. Please remind me how that could possibly be an experiment?”

 

John gave up on talking to the idiot and pressed on the red ‘help’ button on the control panel of the elevator. God, he just wanted to get out. The compartment was so small that all he could do while waiting for rescue was stare awkwardly at Sherlock.

 

_Sherlock was wearing his usual coat and scarf, with that tight purple button-down. His hair was its usual curly mess. They were all jet black. And those eyes. They were a bone-chilling icy blue with flecks of green throughout. John could stare at them for days if he was allowed. And my god, that ass was just-_

 

“Sir, this is the fire rescue. We’ve got a hold on the doors and you should be free any moment now. Is there anyone else in there with you?”

 

Right, just the perfect timing. Smack in the middle of the one time he could check the other out and not have it be creepy.

 

“Oh, yes. Yes, There are two people in here,” John stated. “The arsehole one is claustrophobic, so urgency is appreciated.”

 

Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows and looked at John with a twisted sour face. “Me, the ‘arsehole’? John, if there’s that much tension, why don’t you just kiss my ars-”

 

And..the doors opened.  
The fire rescue was trying not to laugh as the two did the walk of shame out of the elevator and through the main exit of the bank.

 -

John would let Sherlock come back by himself tomorrow.


End file.
